obsessive love
by TrunksxOoc
Summary: Obsessive love is a state in which i am in I feel an overwhelming obsessive desire to possess her once again. I'm an Obsessive lover I feel entirely unable to restrain myself from doing extreme behaviors such as acts of violence toward others who touch her. I have An overwhelming fear of abandonment. She's escaped me once, but not a second time. Let the games begin.."jasmine"...


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/DBGT

A/N: I know I haven't been updating, but now that its summer you can expect more updates. Yes, this is my first chapter story; usually I'm doing one shots but now I think I can go ahead and do chapter stories. Also, this is an ooc involving trunks and a made up character.

Chapter 1

"Jasmine, wake up!" a beautiful young lady groggily woke up from her slumber do to her sister's loud yells. She rubbed her eyes and yawned; then proceeded by taking a shower and getting ready for school. "My goodness sister how much do you sleep?" asked Ryofu. Jasmine blushed and looked down fidgeting with her fingers. Knowing how shy her sister was Ryofu decided that was enough teasing for today.

"Are you excited about your new school?" Ryofu asked. Jasmine only answered with a nod. "You know being this quite in high school won't make you any friends, and will make you a target for bullies." said Ryofu. There was silence in the car, Ryofu already accustomed to her sister's lack of communication decided to just stop talking to her and played music. Ryofu parked the car and gave jasmine a farwell and told her she'll pick her up at 3:30 when school ends; Jasmine responded with a quick thank you and left.

Jasmine speed walked to the office to get her schedule; when she bumped in to a wall and dropped her books from her hand. She bended over to pick up her books and then looked up and was face to face with a handsome young man that had wild black hair. She blushed and looked down. "Forgive me for bumping into you." Said jasmine quietly her hands quivering not knowing what this stranger would do to her. "No, no it's not just your fault I'm to blame as well I shouldn't have been texting and walking at the same time." Said the stranger while putting his hand behind his head and laughing. "Hey, are you new here because I've never seen your face around here, and believe me I would've remembered your face." said the stranger with a goofy grin.

"Yes, I am new here and if you don't mind I'll be leaving now." responded jasmine with a shaky voice always having her eyes at the ground. "Wait, what's your name? Mine is Son Goten I'm a senior here." "M..my name is Jasmine.. Jasmine Housen and I am a senior too." answered jasmine. **(A/N: yes I got the last name/ character from ikkitousen, when I mean character I mean ryofu not jasmine) **

"Good, let me make it up to you for bumping into you by showing you a tour of the school, and I don't take no as an answer." Said Goten. Jasmine looked up at the young man and simply replied with okay. The stranger the presented himself as Goten gave a triumphtic smile to jasmine. The school bell rang the signaled that schools is now starting; jasmine then noticed that she didn't even get her schedule. This didn't go unnoticed by Goten and he told her not to worry that the teacher would probably not get mad because she is late seeing as how she is new

"If you want I can show you were the office is at and also escort you to your classroom." suggested Goten.

"No. don't worry about me I can fend for myself. Besides you have to get to class; I'll just get help from a staff member. Replied jasmine with a smile.

"very well, but don't you forget that I have to give you that tour, how about at lunch time?" said Goten. Jasmine quickly nodded her head and went to go find the office.

She found the office with no problem since it was near the entrance of the school. Once she entered she asked the secretary, which had quite the attitude, if she could get her schedule. She was about to give jasmine her schedule when she said, "you know sweet heart having that innocent face of yours only attracts bastards. My advice is to have some confidence, so they won't think you're completely weak."

She understood the secretary very well. She's dealt with that her whole life; ever since middle school. She didn't feel any different here though. She was surrounded by snobby bastards, _horny rich _snobby bastards. She though the past would just follow her forever. She started to remember "_him" _She was snapped out of her thinking by the secretary popping her gum in her face. The secretary told her were her class was located at, jasmine quickly grabbed her schedule and left. There was a limousine parked there in the shadows under the tree; then the window from the limo rolled down and all could been seen are two pair of cold blue eyes looking at jasmine's body up and down. "I have finally found you, my beautiful _pet_." Then the limo left.

Lunch time

Jasmine was just walking in random directions trying to find Goten so she could get the tour, but he was no were to be found. She decided to ask a person to see if they know where Goten was at. She tapped this brunette girl's shoulder; when she turned around jasmine blushed at how beautiful this girl was. She gave jasmine a heat whelming smile and asked how I can help you. "Ugh…ugh.. … ..y..you..know ..where..Goten is l..o..cated at?" stuttered jasmine. The brunette gave her a confused face and then asked what she needed with her boyfriend. Jasmine then told her why she was looking for him and the girl laughed and apologized for being so nosy. She took jasmine were Goten was at; in the way they met up with Goten who was also looking for jasmine.

Goten gave jasmine a short tour do to the fact they only had 25 minutes to cover up a whole campus that was Orange Star High School. She thanked him for the tour and they went their separate ways. She passed by the football team and they automatically started whistling at her and saying vulgar comments about her body. But, what they did seem to comment more about is her well-endowed breast. She always knew she had BIG breast, but she hated being reminded about it. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the jocks surrounding her until she bumped into one. She looked up at the one she bumped into and apologized.

**A/N: Warning there is a lemon ahead! Don't like skip! (rape scene) **

She tried to move along but there were more jocks surrounding her. She started to get scared and jumped when one pressed himself on her. She could feel his erection through his spandex pants. There were five jocks surrounding her, and all had the same though as to what they were going to do to her. See started to scream for help, but one of the jocks covered her mouth and dragged her to the boys' locker rooms. They covered her mouth with some black tape they had; then they started to take her clothes off. She was kicking at them, so the four jocks held her arms and legs while the other ripped her clothes off, getting impatient and wanting to get to the good stuff. Tears started to stream down her face while her muffled screams did little to stop them. After the jock that ripped of her cloths finish leaving her in only her bra and panty, he removed his spandex pants. Jasmine went wide eye at his massive size, he was at least 8 ½ inches. The others decided to take of their pants too seeing as how she didn't fight anymore, completely paralyzed from fear that is. She looked around and saw their full erect cocks; they weren't small at all.

The one who was on top of jasmine started to remove her bra and panty. She still wouldn't react not believing that this would actually be happening in her first day of school. One of the jocks commented that he was tired of waiting, so he entered jasmine in one quick motion. She gave a loud hurdling scream, but that didn't stop the jock from roughly thrusting into her. The other jocks decided to it was time to join in. while the there was a jock already thrusting into jasmine's pussy, the other decided to pump into jasmine ass hole. They were doing a kind of "reverse cowgirl" thing with one jock in the bottom thrusting into jasmine butt hole and the other pumping into her tight pussy. The other jock forced jasmine to tilt her head to the left and rammed his dick into her mouth with great power that she almost gagged. The other two grabbed one of jasmine's hands and made her jerk them off. After 30 minutes of this the jocks felt their balls tighten meaning they can sense their release. They started to pump faster, and one by one they pulled out and cummed on jasmine's body.

**End of lemon**

The jocks left shortly after they had put their clothing back on. Jasmine had crawled to the showers to cleanse herself of the filth. After she was somewhat satisfied that the filth had come off she went in search for some clothes since hers had been man handled off her. She found a pair of shorts and a school T-shirt; she didn't even care that they were dirty. Then, the school bell rang signaling that school had ended she headed to go wait for her sister to pick her up. She picked up her torn clothing and threw them into the nearest trash can she could find. She headed to the place where her sister had dropped her off. She noticed that her sister was already there and went to her. Ryofu smiled at her sisters' presence but then frowned upon seeing that she wasn't wearing the same clothing. She questioned her about that and her sister didn't even reply, not even with a short answer as she usually does. Ryofu rememberd that look, that look she always had after being in the arms of that _man._ Then, did Ryofu become aware of what happened to jasmine. Ryofu cried, she cried for her sister, because it seemed that jasmine didn't have any more tears. Through the whole ride there was nothing but silence. When they got home Ryofu threw herself to her sister. She embraced her sister for what seemed like an eternity. Then, jasmine did something that she hadn't done in a long time, she cried. Her sister told her everything they did to her. She also told her that at least it wasn't him who was touching her. Ryofu could only agree and tell her sister to get some rest.

**5 days later  
**

Nothing much had happened for those five day; just jasmine being very depressed. She heard the bell from the newspaper boys bicycle and went to go get the newspaper. She loved to do the word puzzle activity every time she was done with her homework and bored, since frankly there's nothing to do on Sunday's. She flipped the newspaper to the front tabloids and what she saw made her drop the newspaper and the mug she was holding. The title clearly said, "Five dead Orange Star High School Football jocks found beaten and brutally raped in the woods." There were five pictures of the boys and jasmine identified each of the jock, they were the ones who raped her. She quickly recovered and ran back inside her apartment and continued to read the story. Apparently, they had been raped, gagged, and beaten, but that wasn't the most disturbing part. There penis's had been severed off.

jasmine was so scared. She thought," No.. No… God please don't let it be him. Please god don't tell me he found me, _PLEASE GOD NO!" _jasmine yelled in her head. What if it was him, wait maybe it was karma. Yes, that's it _KARMA _it has to be that no way it could be _HIM. _I escaped him! But, what if it is him….

**A/N: okay, I know this story is rough around the edges, but c'mon all stories have their pros and cons. But, if you can please name the PROS and the CONS. Thank you, and sorry for the long wait! I think I migh add another chapter tomorrow.. I'm telling you I have more free time in summer, when I'm not working. ;) well bye! And stay tone for the next chapter! And sorry if its short! :P ….**


End file.
